Our Time Now
by madhertz
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is just trying to make her way through Hogwarts but when she starts having feelings for Scorpius Malfoy, her classes are the least of her worries.  After all, he is off limits  I know the summary sucks but it's my first story.  Please R&R
1. Prologue

Hey this is my very first story that I am posting so I hope you all like it :)

Please Please Please review! I need to know if you think it is any good before I continue it.

Hop you like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Our Time Now<p>

_-Prologue-_

_Splash!_

Lily Luna Potter pushed her way through the water. She surfaced, breathing in the sweet air and turning to her brother's and cousin sitting on the dock. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"5," called out Lily's favorite cousin Hugo

"I say it was more like a 6," said Teddy Lupin, the son of a family friend and pretty much Lily's third brother.

"No it was most definitely a 4 and a half," James, said.

Lily rolled her eyes and climbed up on to the dock. "Ok, lets see you do better James", Lily challenged her oldest brother. James stood and walked farther back on the dock. He then charged forward running towards the water. Lily flinched as water fell on her from the splash of James' cannon ball. James surfaced and smirked at the others.

"That was a 2," Lily called down to him.

"That was way better than a 2!" James yelled back indignantly.

"No, that was about a 2," Hugo said, agreeing with Lily.

James frowned and dove back underwater. Lily watched as he swam up to the dock and before she knew what was happening James had grabbed onto her ankle and was pulling her into the water. She desperately grabbed hold of Teddy's arm but that just brought him tumbling into the water with her. Hugo, still sitting on the dock, laughed as the three of them surfaced. The three of them smiled at each other and then pulled Hugo in as well.

Lily laughed as they splashed each other and tried to pull each other underwater. She loved summer for precisely this reason. She was able to just hang out with her family and have fun and not worry about school at all. Lily had just turned 13 last week and in September she would be starting her 3rd year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the youngest out of all her cousins, something that James was constantly teasing her about.

**Lily's Point of View**

"Come on in Victoire! The water feels great!" James called out to our cousin as she ran to the dock. Victoire is the oldest Weasley cousin and fairly beautiful being part Veela. With her bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes you wouldn't really be able to tell that she was a Weasley unless you knew her. As she ran to the end of the dock Teddy got a really goofy grin on his face. It's a well-known fact now that Teddy and Victoire are in love and they have been dating for three years. Teddy even confided in me that he was considering asking Victoire to marry him but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I told him that I thought it was a brilliant idea.

The next oldest Weasley was Dominque, Victoire's sister. She had the same Veela looks as her sister but was missing the natural beauty part. Her face was always covered in makeup and she never did anything that would get her remotely dirty so for her jumping into a lake was definitely out of the question. She was lounging around on the beach with a fashion magazine and gossiping with Molly Weasley, the third oldest.

Molly is nicer than Dominque but is weirdly obsessed with muggles. She thinks that they are so interesting which none of us really understand. Even now she had her muggle music player blasting "Our Time Now" by the Plain White T's, one of her favorite muggle bands.

Molly sister's Lucy came next in age order being 19 and two years out of Hogwarts. Even though her school career was over she still spent all of her time with her head in a book. The only people she ever really talked to were her sister, her mom, and Rose.

Louis Weasley was down the beach skipping rocks with his friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. All of them were 18 and inseparable. They had been best friends before they had even gone to Hogwarts. Roxanne (Roxi) and her brother Fred were busy trying to put a hermit crab down their father's, George Weasley's, shirt. They were always pulling pranks. Everyone said they were just like their dad and his brother Fred.

James was the next oldest Weasley. He was going into his 6th year at Hogwarts and though it didn't always seem like it, he is actually a great brother. I remember that back in my first year at Hogwarts, he hexed a Slytherin girl that had tripped me in the hallway. I know he will always have my back no matter what.

Rose Weasley, Hugo's sister, was sitting with Lucy who had actually put her book down. They looked like they were in a deep conversation, probably talking about some famous wizard author.

My other brother Albus (Al for short) was nowhere in site. Al is my best friend. We tell each other everything. While Hugo and I are like partners in crime, our relationship is nowhere as close as mine is with Al.

I ducked back underwater as James lunged for me. When I surfaced I noticed Al walking on the beach. I was about to go climb out of the water and meet him when I noticed whom he was with, his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Al is the only Weasley/Potter to ever be sorted into Slytherin. Now don't get me wrong, not all of us ended up in Gryffindor. In fact Victoire was the first to shock everyone when she was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Lucy and Rose are both in Ravenclaw so there are a decent amount of us not in Gryffindor but Al is the only one in Slytherin. It is for this reason that he befriended Scorpius Malfoy, even though neither of their parents were very thrilled by it. Scor doesn't really get along with his family very much (mainly because he is friends with Al) so he spends most holidays with us.

There is just smoothing about Scor's silver blond hair, piercing grey eyes, and toned body that making me want to run and hide whenever he comes up to me. Now believe me, I'm not usually shy so it frustrates me so much that I am not able to just have a normal conversation with the Malfoy boy without worrying if I am making a fool of myself or if my hair looks frizzy and untamed. I mean he has been spending every Christmas holiday and most of summer holiday with my family for the past four years so you think I would be comfortable around him. But all I can think of when I am talking to him is how bright his eyes are and how soft his lips look.

So I will admit it, I have a huge crush on Scorpius Malfoy. The only problem is…

he is completely off limits.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**This is my first story and I need to know if it is good enough to continue.**


	2. The Golden Snitch

**Let me start in saying a major thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted the last chapter! It is because of you guys that I am putting this next chapter up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>The Golden Snitch

_One year later_

"Lily? Lily sweetie, you need to get up. Come on Lily, it's nearly 10:30. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

Lily opened her eyes and looked into the face of her mother. She groaned

and turned over on her other side and resumed sleeping.

"Honestly Lily, get up, even if it is your birthday we are not going to waste the whole bloody day just for you to get your lazy self out of bed. Now come on, your father and brothers are waiting."

Lily just groaned again and tried to swat her mother away.

"Lily if you don't get up now we might not be able to make it all the way to the cape today."

That got her up. Lily jumped out of bead, threw on her robe and slammed her feet into her slippers and followed her mother down the stairs of their house in Godric's Hollow. They family have been going to Cape George, which rested on the Atlantic coast, since Lily was 5. It was her most favorite place in the world. The small wizarding town that inhabited it recognized the Potters and welcomed them back their every summer. They stayed at the same rented out beach house every year. The days were filled with building sand castles, boogie boarding in the waves and having jumping contests off the dock a little ways off from the house. The nights were filled with fireworks, ice cream and carnivals on the boardwalk. To Lily, the place was truly perfect.

Lily raced down the stairs to the kitchen. When she rounded the corner she saw her dad and her brothers sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes and bacon. Lily sat down in her spot and started eating her own mint pancakes (her favorite).

"Slow down Lily, they aren't going anywhere," Ginny said taking her seat at the table.

"Here Lily, open mine first," James said as he tossed a blue and green wrapped present to Lily. Lily caught it and tore of the wrappings. She took out a bright red shirt and held it up. It was a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt.

"Oh wow! Thanks James," Lily said to her brother as she folded the shirt and put it back in the box.

"Hey no fair! You saw my present!" Al exclaimed glaring at his brother.

"Maybe you should try and keep your stuff more hidden," James replied with a smirk.

"Come now then Al, let me see yours," Lily called out to her other brother. He tossed her a small red package, which she caught and started to rip open. "Oh thanks Al! These are great!" she said as she held up a pair of Holyhead Harpies quidditch socks.

"Mines better," James gloated. Al hit him.

"They're both great," Lily said smiling at her stupid brothers. She continued to open presents from all of her aunts and uncles. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill got her a brand new Sneakoscope, Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy got her a book entitled _Quidditch Through Out the Ages, _Uncle Charlie got her a stuffed animal dragon and a card that said: _This is your Dad's favorite type of dragon. Hope you like it! Love, Uncle Charlie. _Lily held up the dragon, "Hey Al what type of dragon is this?" she asked

Al took the dragon and looked at it, "Oh it's an Hungarian Horntail," he replied.

Harry stiffened and glared at the stuffed dragon as Ginny burst into laughter. "What's so funny mom?" Lily asked

"That is the kind of dragon your dad had to fight during the Triwizard Tournament," Ginny said between laughs.

Lily, James, and Al laughed along with Ginny while Harry just sat there frowning at the stuffed toy. Lily continued with her presents. She got some Peruvian instant darkness powder from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley gave her a blue knit sweater with a gold _L _on it. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione got her a t-shirt that said _Number One Quidditch Player _on it.

"I'll be taken that," James said reaching for the shirt but Lily just swatted his hand away.

"In your dreams," she said back. "Ok Mom and Dad, It's time for yours,"

Ginny got up and went to the broom closet under the stairs and brought out a long box wrapped in bright silver and gold wrapping paper. Lily tore off the paper and opened the box to reveal a brand new Firebolt III broomstick. "Merlin's Beard!" Lily squealed as she lifted the new broom out of the box. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said as she jumped up and down and gave both of her parents big hugs.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "I got it," Al said jumping off his stole and walking over toward the door. The door opened and Scorpius Malfoy walked in. "Hey Scor! Come in," Al said to his friend holding the door open for Scorpius to walk in.

"Thanks Al. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hope your well," Scorpius said flashing his bright white smile.

"Yes we're fine thank you Scorpius. I have to admit though we weren't expecting you this early. We haven't even started packing for the cape yet. We were just finishing giving Lily her birthday presents," Ginny said as she started to clear the dishes.

"Happy Birthday Lily, 14 now right?"

Lily just nodded for she was unable to really say anything at the moment. "I actually have something for you," Scorpius said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday," he said as he held out the box.

Lily stood her broomstick up against the wall and walked over to Scorpius, taking the box out of his hand. She untied the bow and lifted the lid of the box. "Oh wow!" she said in awe. Inside the box was a necklace with a small golden snitch on it. "Its beautiful," Lily said turning to Scorpius, "thank you."

"Here let me help," he said taking the necklace out of the box. Lily turned around and moved her long strawberry blonde hair out of the way so that Scorpius could fasten the necklace around her neck. She turned back around and held up the charm so she could look at it better.

"I love it," she said. Without thinking about she wrapped her arms around Scorpius and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well. Feeling his arms holding her made her stomach flip with happiness. The two of them stood like that until the sound of Harry clearing his throat made them jump apart.

"Um why don't you come upstairs with me Scor, I need to pack anyways." Al said, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him up the stairs. James and Ginny left to go pack as well. Lily was about to follow them when her dad called out to her. She turned around and her dad gestured for her to sit back down at the table.

"I just want to make something clear to you. Scorpius Malfoy is not a good person for you. I don't even really like Al and Scorpius being friends but he help Al when he was sorted into Slytherin so I tolerate their friendship. But I will not tolerate him braking your heart so I suggest you look for someone else."

"Dad really, you don't need to worry about anything. I don't have any feelings for Scorpius," Lily replied looking down at the table.

She looked up and saw her father's bright green eyes fixed on her, "Good, keep it that way," he said. Harry got up and went upstairs to pack for the cape leaving Lily alone in the kitchen.

She sighed. She had been keeping her crush on Scorpius a secret for over a year now. How was she supposed to spend a whole week with him and the cape and not feel something for him? Her dad had made it clear. Her being with Scorpius would not be allowed. It would be best if she just forget about him.

Lily got up and headed back up to her room to pack for the cape.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Please Review!  
>Thank you!<br>Lots of love  
>Madhertz <strong>


	3. The Beginning of the End

**So for the last chapter I only got 1 review which made me sad. Pretty pretty please, keep reviewing! Tell me what you think of the story, and questions you have, any critics, any changes you think should made, or any comments you have at all. **

**Please review :) The emails make me happy and give me the motivation to continue writing. So KEEP REVIEWING!**

Chapter 2  
>The Beginning of the End<p>

Lily stared out the window of the family's car as they drove down the highways to Cape George. It was too much of a pain to flew powder there with all of their bags so the family drove down every year. All though the car usually only fit the five Potters so with the addition of the Malfoy all 4 teenagers were squished into the back. And of course none other than the Malfoy boy himself was seated right next to Lily. So close that no matter how far away the tried to move from each other they still ended up touching.

After 4 hours of the unbearably cramped car they arrived at the beach out. All 4 teenagers leapt out of the car to stretch their legs and to breathe the fresh air.

"Ugh, next summer we are either taking two cars or James isn't coming," Al, grumbled stretching his arms out.

"Hey it's because of your stupid friend that we were so cramped to begin with," James scowled at Al.

"Please James, the whole trip would have been a lot easier if you weren't snoring and drooling on everyone the whole way," Lily said shoving her brother away from Al.

"Oh come on you three, stop fighting and help unpack the car," Harry called out to them.

They all unloaded the cramped trunk and roof of the car and grabbed their bags. Lily ran towards the house, to excited to wait any longer. She raced up the stairs skipping two at a time and opened the door to the bedroom she always used. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, taking in the sweet smell of the sea. She closed the door behind her and started to unpack, putting her clothes in the dresser just to the left of the door and placing her muggle laptop computer (which she never went anywhere without) on the bedside table. She was just about to curl up on her bed with her new quidditch book when there was a knock on her door.

"Ya," she called out.

The door swung open to reveal Al and Scorpius. "Hey Lil, Scor and I were just about to go and get some ice cream. Want to come?" Al asked.

"Sure." Lily got up and rummaged in her trunk for her small bag that had her wallet in it before falling her brother and his friend down the stairs.

"Be back in a bit mom!" Al called out as he closed the door.

About a half an hour later, Lily was sitting outside of the ice cream parlor enjoying her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. Suddenly a Scorpius was sitting next to her on the bench, she eyed him curiously. "Not going to wait for Al?" she asked him, returning her attention to her ice cream.

"Nah, he still trying to pick out a flavor," Scor said flashing his adorable Malfoy smirk. Lily laughed, that was typical Al.

"So what did you get?" Lily asked nodding toward Scor's ice cream cone.

"Butterbeer," he replied, "You?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip,"

"A muggle flavor?"

"Ya it's my favorite."

"You like muggle ice cream?"

"I like a lot of muggle stuff."

"Ya like what."

"Like muggle computers and muggle TVs. Muggle movies, TV shows, music, sports. Most I continue."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were a muggle."

"Well you can blame Molly for it. She has a weird infatuation with muggles. Because of her I grew up watching muggle movies and listening to muggle music. I guess I just sort of got hooked."

"Huh,"

Lily looked up to see his bright grey eyes looking at her intensely. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

Al came out of the ice cream parlor and they all stood to walk back to the beach house. Scor slowed down and fell into step with Lily. "Your kind of weird," he said to her. Startled she looked up to see him looking down at her with those grey eyes again.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well for one thing, when you eat ice cream you get it all over your shirt." Startled Lily looked down just to have Scor laugh out "Haha made you look."

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Oh real mature."

"Hey you're the one who fell for it," he replied only to have Lily shove him with her shoulder. He returned the gesture and soon they were both trying to shove the other off the sidewalk.

"HEY!" Al called up far ahead of them, "You guys want to stop pestering one another and hurry up! It's starting to get cold outside."

Lily groaned with frustrating. She slapped Scorpius' shoulder one last time before running to catch up with Al.

. . .

It was the families last night at the beach. James had gone off into the village to spend one last night with his friends that lived there. All the others had gone on a long walk down the beach. Or at least Harry and Ginny were walking. Lily, Al, and Scorpius were busy racing each other, trying to push each other into the water and pushing each other into the mounds of sand.

"Last one to that big rock has to clean the other two's rooms!" Lily called out pointing to a large rock at the end of the beach in front of their house.

"No, I don't want to race any mo-"

"GO!" Lily cut off Al. Lily and Scorpius took off sprinting at full speed towards the rock leaving Al alone. Even though Scorpius was significantly taller than Lily (she was only 5'3" and he was 6'1") Lily was really fast. They were evenly matched the whole way.

"I WON!" Lily shouted touching the rock.

"No, I won," Scorpius, said touching the rock at the exact same time.

"Oh please, I was ahead of you the whole time." Lily said as she took a step towards the tall Slytherin

"Oh definitely not! You were trying to catch up to me the whole time." Scorpius took a step closer as well.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were."

By this time they were only centimeters away from another. Lily held her breath as she stared up into those beautiful grey eyes. Then suddenly Scorpius pulled away walking to lean against the rock.

Lily caught her breath and groaned in frustration. "What's wrong?" Scor asked.

"What's wrong? You really don't know! Come on Scor I thought you were smarter than that."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Lily sighed as she started to pace trying to think of the right words. "No, its just I thought you knew. I mean how much fun we have had with each other this vacation. How you always included me in your and Al's fun. How you always took time to talk to me and then there was also the whole necklace thing. I mean come on Scor. That wasn't just a 'oh its my best friend's sister's birthday' present."

"Ok, wait Lily slow down. What are you trying to say?"

"Ugh! I'm trying to say that I thought you knew how I felt about you." Lily said walking over to stand in front of Scorpius. "And I thought you felt the same way."

"Lily…" Scor started to say but he was cut off. Lily had stood on her tiptoes and had reached up as far as she could and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, like she was trying to show Scor how she felt. She pulled away and looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Now look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't feel anything,"

Scorpius looked down into Lily's bright hazel eyes. The eyes he always loved to get lost in. The eyes that were always shinning with happiness. Those beautiful and mischievous eyes. He loved those eyes.

"Lily…" Scorpius sighed.

But she didn't let him finish. "I knew it," she said before turning and running up to the house leaving Scorpius alone and confused

A few moments later Al walked up. "So who won?" he asked.

"Huh?" Scorpius mumbled, confused.

"The race?"

"Oh, right. Umm it was a tie. Bets off."

"That's to bad, I wanted to make Lily clean are room." With that Al walked up towards the house as well.

Scorpius sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am leaving for my Christmas vacation tomorrow and I will be gone for a week so I will not be able to update till close to new years.<strong>

**But that will give you all plenty of time to review :)**

**I know the very last line of this chapter was kind of a sucky ending but I didn't really know what to say.**

**Also a warning: The next chapter is rated T for some suggestive actions and a bit of language**


	4. Ice Cream and Quidditch

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for my absence. I was away with family for the past week so I didn't get a chance to update so I am updating now. I will be continuing this story for awhile I think but I am also thinking of starting to new stories soon. One is going to be a Glee fanfic and the other is going to be a Glee and Harry Potter crossover which will also be about Lily and Scorpius but just with a lot of singing. I might also make the Glee fanfic a Glee/Harry Potter crossover as well but I have not decided yet. So if any of those things interest you than stay alert because those stories are coming soon.**

**And as always keep reviewing. The more you review the faster I update. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ice Cream and Quidditch

Lily didn't see Scorpius for the rest of the summer after that night. They were absolutely silent on the car ride home not even daring to look at each other. Al kept in contact with him over the summer but whenever Scorpius was coming over Lily usually escaped out into the fields with her broomsticks so she could avoid the blonde Slytherin.

Lily was relieved that summer was almost over for it would be easier to hide from Scor while she was at Hogwarts. It was the last week in August and in just 4 days Lily and her brothers would be boarding the Hogwarts express; Lily for the fourth time, Al for his sixth time, and James for his seventh and final time.

Lily was home alone. Her mom had gone out with some old friends from the days when she played with the Holyhead Harpies, James was out with his girlfriend Alicia Finch – Fletchly (all though he let slip to Lily that he was going to break up with her tonight), and Albus and her dad were out shopping for a new trunk for Al because James had set off a stink bomb in his last one. Lily grabbed the ice cream scoop out of one of the kitchen drawers and served herself some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, her favorite, when suddenly there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Come in," she called out absent-mindedly.

Scorpius Malfoy walked into the kitchen. "Oh, I thought you weren't coming till later," Lily said annoyed when she realized who it was.

"My dad is in a bad mood tonight. I had to get out of the house," the tall Slytherin replied as he propped his broom up against the wall.

"Well Al is still out shopping for a new trunk and won't be back for about another 10 minutes at least."  
>"Oh that's fine. I can just wait and have some of that delicious looking dessert that you made for me." Scorpius walked over to the bowl of ice cream and grabbed the spoon that was lying next to it.<p>

"HEY! That's mine," Lily said shoving him out of the way as she poured hot fudge on the ice cream. She picked up the bowl and walked over to the kitchen table to eat. "Make your own if you want some so bad."

"Ugh that's to much work. Can I have some of yours?" he asked giving Lily his best puppy dogface.

Lily groaned. "Fine we can share. Grab a spoon." Scorpius gave her a triumphant smirk as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"So I haven't talked to you in awhile. Whenever I come over you seem to have disappeared."

"Um ya I have been really busy lately."

"Busy? Busy with what? School hasn't even started yet."

"Well sorry for actually trying to accomplish something during my summer holiday Mr. Malfoy."

"Wow so formal. So what have you been accomplishing?"

"You know, this and that."

"No, I don't know. Tell me."

"Um well I have been practicing Quidditch a lot."

"Ah yes, getting a feel for the new broom. Maybe now Gryffindor will win the house cup. Although its not bloody well likely."

"Oh like your one to talk! We have beat you more times than you have beaten us and last year I stole the quaffle right out of your hands almost every time you got it!"

"You did not."

"I did to!"

"Please, the only person on your team who causes problems is James who I am convinced is always trying to aim that bludger at my head,"

"Well it's either you or Al and mom would murder him if he tried to hurt his brother."

"Well that's not very fair now is it. It is Quidditch after all."

"Ya well Hugo sees to it that James doesn't have to do that."

"Oh please. Al is a way better seeker than Hugo."

"So not true. You only won the cup last year because Zabini took a cheap shot on Hugo."

"Ya you say cheap shot, I say bloody brilliant."

Just then the door opened and Al and Harry came in tugging along a big school trunk for Al. "Oh hey Scor, I wasn't expecting you till later."

"Hey Al. I had to leave a little earlier than we had planned but no worry, I got some ice cream out of it," Scorpius said standing up and smiling at Al.

"Ice cream? Lily actually shared her ice cream with you? She never shares with anyone! Oi Lily! What makes Scor so special that he gets ice cream?" Lily just shrugged as she rinsed out the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. "Whateves. Come on Scor help me take this upstairs." Scorpius walked over and grabbed the other side of the trunk and the two of them made their way up to Al's bedroom. Lily was about to head upstairs as well when her dad's voice stopped her.

"Lily," Harry said. Lily turned around to meet his stern gaze. "I hope you haven't forgotten the talk we had at the beginning of the summer."

"Don't worry dad. I haven't."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is kind of short but I thought that was a good place to end it. If I didn't end it there, this chapter would of been really really long and I wouldn't of been able to update as soon as I did. I think I will put what I was going to put into this chapter into chapter 4 so stay tuned for that because its going to be really good. ;)<strong>

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Give me feedback, tell me what you like, what you don't like, any questions you have, anything that you think I should change, or just any random thoughts that pop into your head.**

**Also if you want to know more about the Glee/Harry Potter fanfics that will be coming send me a review or a question and I will answer and questions or advice that you have on that subject as well.**


	5. Everything Changes

**Hey everyone,**

**So if you like this pairing or you like my writing, I just started a second Lily and Scorpius story called Lily's Song. It is a Glee and Harry Potter crossover but most of it takes part at Hogwarts. Please check it out :)**

**This chapter is really long but I didn't want to break it up again like I did last time.**

**Remember to review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Everything Changes

After that brief conversation with her dad, Lily went up to her room. She went over to her desk and turned her muggle laptop on. This is how Lily spent most of her evenings at home, in her room with her laptop watching muggle movies or looking at funny pictures of cats online. Lily scrolled through her wide selection of muggle movies in her ITunes library and eventually decided on _The Parent Trap_.

The beginning music started up and Lily leaned back in her chair, put her feet up on the desk, and watched.

"What's that?"

The voice made Lily jump. She swung her legs back down and paused the movie before looking over at the Slytherin who always seemed to show up right when she was starting to enjoy herself.

"Muggle movie," Lily replied nonchalantly.

"Oh ya, Al said you did that a lot. Just sit up here watching movies all day."

"I didn't realize that Al talked about me a lot."

"Well I asked him."

"Why did you ask him?"

"Because I wanted to know why you were so 'busy' that you wouldn't hang out with us anymore."

That made Lily fall silent. She looked into his bright grey eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just have felt like being alone most of the summer."

"Eh whatever, I'm over it. So…" Scorpius walked into the room and went over to Lily, "are you going to show me this muggle movie of yours or not?"

Lily smiled, "Fine you can watch." She picked up the laptop and went over to the small couch in her bedroom. The couch used to be downstairs but Ginny had decided that she wanted another one. They were going to throw the couch out but Lily had asked if she could just have it instead. She placed her laptop on a wooden crate which she used as a make shift coffee table and sat down. Scorpius sat down next to her.

Lily grabbed the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch and spread it across herself and Scorpius then she hit play.

They sat like that for a while in comfortable silence as they watched a young Lindsey Lohan fence against herself. All the while the two of them seemed to be scooting closer and closer to each other until their shoulders where just touching. Just as Lily was about to rest her head on Scor's shoulder, the door to the bedroom burst open and the two of them jumped apart and Lily quickly paused the movie.

"Hey Lil, I was just wondering if you had se-," Albus stopped talking when he saw who Lily was with. "Oh, there you are Scor."

"Um ya, Lily was just showing one of those muggle movies she watches," Scorpius said as he stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Oh, well come on. I found what I was looking for." With that Al turned and walked out of the room and after giving a parting smile to Lily, Scorpius followed him.

Once the door was closed Lily fell back against the coach and groaned in frustration.

"What do you think you're doing?" an unhappy Albus said pushing Scorpius.

"Hey what did I do?"

"You know very well what you did! That's my little sister Scor! I have already told you. She's. Off. Limits."

"Al, literally nothing happened," the blonde hair boy said turning and walking into Al's bedroom.

. . .

Later that night, Lily powered down her laptop and put her it on her bedside table. She had been watching _The Parent Trap_ all night but had eventually gotten to tired to keep her eyes open so she decided to go to sleep. She turned out the light next to her bed and put her head down on her pillow. She was about to fall asleep when the creaking of her door opening made her head pop up.

"Scorpius?" she called out to the darkness, confused.

"Um… ya," the handsome Malfoy replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just was wondering if I could see more of that movie?"

"Its almost 2:00 in the morning. I turned it off for the night."

"Oh," he said quietly and stared down at his feet. But instead of leaving he just stood there shifting his weight from foot to foot."

Lily sat up in bed and patted the foot of her bed gesturing for him to sit down. He thankfully walked over and sat at the foot of her bed, his back up against the wall so that he was sitting sideways facing the other side. "So what is the real reason why you're here?" Lily asked.

"Albus fell asleep and I was bored," Scorpius said looking over at Lily. She could tell it wasn't the truth and glared at him. "Albus' obsessive snoring kept me up?" he suggested. Lily only intensified the glare. Scorpius sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. They sat there for a little bit, not talking until Lily finally decided to go and sit next to him. She scooted over to where he was and sat down close to him, back against the wall and facing the opposite side of the bed.

"What is the real reason you came here?" she asked again.

Scorpius turned his head so that he was looking at the red haired Gryffindor that he couldn't get out of his head and sighed again. "I came because I wanted to see you again. Because I wanted to be with you again. Because…" he said slowly as he leaned closer to his lily flower, "because I wanted to do this again,"

And their lips met and Lily couldn't have been happier. She kissed him back with all the longing that she had had for over a year. Scorpius rested one of his hands on the back of her neck and brought her closer to him. Lily placed her hand on his cheek as she intensified the kiss.

And then suddenly he broke apart from her and jumped off the bed almost making Lily fall forward. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Lily. I shouldn't have done that. God what was I thinking!" Scorpius said as he looked at Lily in shock and headed for the door.

"Scorpius wait," Lily said getting up off of the bed as well and grabbing his arm. "What if I said I liked it? What if I said that I had wanted to do that again since the Cape? What if I said I don't want you to leave." Scorpius looked into those bright hazel eyes that even seemed to shine in the dark and saw the pleading that was in them. He sighed once more and let Lily walk him back over to her bed.

This time Lily sat down on it the proper way, leaning back against her pillow that she had propped up. She burrowed her legs under the covers and patted the spot next to her for Scorpius to sit down. He did so, but made sure he sat on top of the covers. Even if him and Lily were close, he would feel bad if they were "in" bed together. Scorpius leaned back against the pillow and Lily rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. How he loved to have her close to him.

"So, I see you came to you senses," Lily said, grinning up at him.

He chuckled and smiled back at her, "Ya, I guess I have."

. . .

They lay like that for a while, asking each other questions much like they were doing back on the bench outside of the ice cream parlor.

"So, why do you like muggle stuff so much?" Scorpius asked her.

Lily thought and then answered, "I guess it is because I want to be as normal as possible. In the wizarding world everyone knows me as Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, The Chosen One who killed the Dark Lord, blah blah blah. But in the muggle world I'm just Lily."

Scorpius smiled, he thought it was so cute how Lily wanted to be known as something other than her father's daughter, he felt the exact same way about his dad. "Ok, my turn," Lily said.

"Shoot," he replied.

"When did you first realize that you were in love with me?"

Scorpius was silent for a moment, not really sure how to answer. Finally he said, "I think I always had feelings for you. Ever since you shared a compartment with Al and I back on your first trip on the Hogwarts Express I felt something for you. But Al had made it clear that you were off limits and so I didn't act on those feelings. I didn't realize though that I was in love with you until you kissed me at the start of the summer. But I think I have been in love with you all along."

Lily smiled, happy about his answer. "What about you?" he asked.

"What?" Lily said taken aback.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"I have had a crush on you since I first saw you on Platform 9 and ¾ when I was 9," Lily confessed. "That crush just grew over the years as I got to know you better. Last year when we were at the Cape with my whole family, I finally decided that I no longer had a crush on you but that I was in love with you. And since then being with you frightened me."

"It frightened you? Why did it frighten you?"

"I don't know if you have realized Scorpius, but you are not my dads favorite person."

"Oh," Scorpius said with a laugh, "ya I've noticed. He isn't very good at hiding his feelings." Lily laughed. "Speaking of your family, what are we going to tell them?"

Lily sighed, that same thought had been running threw her mind. Her dad had made it clear that a relationship with Scorpius would not be tolerated and she didn't exactly want to face her father's fury, not to mention the fury of the rest of her family. "I now you are going to hate this idea, but I think we should just keep it a secret for now," She could feel Scorpius tense up under her and she sat up to look him in the eye. "Just hear me out Scor. We don't even really know what this could be yet. We don't know if it is something that could last or something that may just fizzle out,"

"Lily-" Scorpius tried to argue but Lily wouldn't let him.

"I just don't think that we should start a war with my family before we even know where this relationship could end up. I think we she just wait and see what happens before we tell them."

"And how do you plan we hide a relationship from your family?"

"Well we will be going back to Hogwarts in a few days and it will be easier to keep it a secret while we are there. In the mean time we can just write each other or something?"

Scorpius was quite for a little bit, as he thought over what Lily had just said. "Fine," he eventually sighed. Lily smiled and lay back down. In a few moments, Scor could tell by her even breathing that she was asleep and, overcome by tiredness, he fell asleep soon after with his Lily still in his arms.

. . .

The creaking of the door woke Scorpius up and he looked up to see what was going on. "SHIT!" he exclaimed as he quickly sat up and got off Lily's bed. When Scorpius sat up Lily woke up too.

"Scor? What's going o-" and then she stopped when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Al!"

Albus Severus Potter stood in the doorway in shock, his hand still on the doorknob. Then he spoke very slowly as he tried to contain his anger, "What. Is. Going. On."

"Al, Al please," Lily, who was now sitting up on her bed, pleaded. "Al nothing happened."  
>"Nothing happened? NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU WERE JUST SLEEPING WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU THINK I AM TO BELIEVE THAT NOTHING HAPPPENED!"<p>

"Albus calm down," Scorpius said walking over to his friend.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MALFOY! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU MY SISTER WAS OFF LIMITS! AND WHAT DO YOU DO! YOU SLEEP WITH HER! YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!" Scorpius backed up his hands held up in surrender.

"Al!" Lily tried again, "Nothing happened!" Then Albus pulled his fist back and was about to hit Scorpius right in the nose when Lily gasped, "Al!"

Albus lowered his fist but anger still shown in his eyes. "LEAVE!" he yelled at Scorpius.

"AL!" Lily tried again.

"LEAVE MY HOSUE MALFOY!"

Scorpius looked at the person who used to be his best friend and sighed. Giving Lily a parting glance, he walked out the door and headed for the stairs.

"Scorpius wait!" Lily called after him but he didn't stop. Albus left to, slamming the door angrily behind him. Lily sat alone in the darkness, still trying to contemplated all that had just happened. A few moments later Lily saw Scorpius fly away on his broomstick and she just stared longingly after him.

Lily lay back down and tried her best not to cry. The best thing that had ever happened to her had just been taken away. Everything had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Remember to review, I haven't been getting a lot lately.**

**Actually to make sure that I get some reviews this time I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews.**

**Also to remember to check out Lily's Song, you can find it on my profile, the first chapter for that shall be coming later this week.**

**Hope you like it :)**


	6. Letters

**So I gave up on the 5 reviews.**

**This is a short chapter but I wanted to update and I had to post this part and if I went any longer I would of ended up having this chapter be really long and I didn't have time to write all of that right now.  
>Enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Letters

The sunlight coming in through her window woke Lily up from her dreamless sleep. She looked around her room and everything that had happened the previous night came flooding back to her. Scoprius had kissed her. He had said that he loved her. She had spent half of the night in Scorpius' arms. And then, a night that seemed so perfect had crumbled and cracked. Albus had seen them together. He freaked out and almost hit Scorpius and then kicked him out of the house. Kicked his own friend out…  
>The memories were to much for Lily and it was all she could do to keep herself from bursting into tears. After all that had happened one thing stayed true. Lily Potter did not, under any circumstances, cry.<br>Once she had calmed down enough, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. "Mornin mum," Lily called taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Lily. Waffles or pancakes?"  
>"Pancakes,"<p>

The sound of someone else coming downstairs made Lily turn. Albus stopped in his tracks as his eyes met his sisters'. Lily just stared at him pleadingly. The last thing she needed was for Albus to tell everyone else what had happened and then have them all hunt down Scorpius together.

"Morning Al! Sleep well?" Ginny asked as she mixed the pancake batter.

"I've slept better," Al replied grumpily.

"Where's Scorpius? Didn't he spend the night?" Ginny asked.

"His Dad made him come home," Albus said. _Well at least he didn't say what really happened, _Lily thought.

"Oh were all out of syrup," Ginny said as she looked in the cupboard, "I think there is some more in the cellar. I will be right back."

Lily watched as Ginny's figure descended down the stairs until she turned to Albus. "Al, listen to me," Lily pleaded but Albus just turned away from her. "Nothing happened I swear. Nothing at all."

"Ya right," Al grumbled so quietly that Lily wasn't sure if the statement was meant for her to hear.

"Ok, be mad at me all you want. Ok, it was my fault. I asked Scorpius to stay. It's my fault. Just please, don't tell mom, James or dad. Especially dad. Please Albus," He said nothing, but sighed and Lily took that as a sign that he grudgingly promised her that he wouldn't tell.

Ginny returned and James and Harry both made their way down to the kitchen. They both asked Al where Scorpius was but he just gave them the same story he had given Ginny. Lily ate her pancakes in silent and when she was done she went back up to her room. She just wanted to be alone so she could think this all out and figure out what she was going to do next. She sat down on her coach and couldn't help but to remember that the last time she had sat there she had been with Scorpius.

A tapping at her window made her turn around. A small light brown owl with black specks was at her window holding a letter. She quickly opened the window and let the bird in, recognizing it as Scorpius' owl. A spark of joy went through Lily as she took the letter from the bird. She gave it a treat and then the bird flew away.

Lily tore open the letter and immediately recognized Scorpius' curvy and surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Lily,_

_ I just want to start by saying that I am so sorry for everything that happened last night. It was all my fault. I should of known better. But even if it wasn't exactly ideal I think that Albus finding out about us was a good thing. Well it's not a good thing that he presumed something that wasn't true but I think it is better if he knows. I think it is better if everyone knows. We should just tell your parents. I don't care if they hate me after that, or threaten to hurt me or even threaten to kill me. I love you. And I want to be with you. So please, just think about it.  
>Love,<br>Scorpius_

_Damn it Scorpius,_ Lily thought as she tried to dab away the tears that had sprung up in her eyes. This guy was going to ruin her reputation she just knew it. She went over to her desk and grabbed her quill and started to write her reply to the handsome Slytherin.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ I am so sorry for everything that happened. Even though I know you are going to deny it, it was my fault. You were trying to leave and I talked you into staying. You had the better judgment. You always have the better judgment. As for our current situation, I believe we can continue just as we had planned it out last night. Albus has agreed (at least I am pretty sure he agreed) to keep our secret and we are still leaving for Hogwarts in a few days so nothing has really changed. I know you want to tell my family but I still think we should hold off. We still do not know what this could turn into (and yes I know you don't like me saying that either but you know it's true). The only different thing I think we should do is that I think we should talk to Al. On the train we will sit him down and try to clear everything up. He isn't going to like it but he will get over it. He wants us to be happy and we are happy together and he is just going to have to accept that. I can't wait to see you again.  
>Love,<br>Lily_

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Reviews let me know that people are still reading this story and keep me posting.<strong>

**Also if you haven't done so already make sure you check out my other Lily/Scorpius story _Lily's Song _and the new "story" I posted which is really just a collection of all of the Harry Potter head cannons I have written.**


	7. Confrontation

**Let me start by giving out a huge thanks to RavenclawsLeadingLady and Jessvampswolvessoulfinder for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Confrontation

"Honestly, would it be so hard for us to be able to get to the station with enough time left that we don't always have to make this mad dash?" Ginny Potter complained to no one in particular.  
>"Yes, but then it wouldn't be a Potter tradition," James replied smugly. The family of 5 weaved quickly between the passing muggles, pushing their trollies as fast as they could. This happened every year. Ginny would always say that they were going to leave earlier and make it to the train in a reasonable manner but it never happened. And here they were once again, with 5 minuets till 11, running hazardously through the crowded train station.<p>

"James, Al, you two first," Ginny called out as they approached the wall between platforms 9 and 10. The two brothers ran straight for the wall but instead of colliding with it they passed through it as if it wasn't even there. Ginny and Harry followed them leaving Lily to go last.

The sight of the great red steam engine still made Lily lose her breath even if this was her fourth year riding on it. "Lily for goodness sakes, hurry up!" Ginny called, grabbing Lily's trolley and rushing it over to the train. Lily helped her mom heave the heavy trunk onto the train before turning and looking for friend Ali. "You'll find her on the train," Ginny said, realizing what her daughter was doing. She pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her head. "Be safe, be good, try not to send so many kids to the hospital wing," lectured Ginny, making Lily grin. She had a reputation of being the most feared Quidditch player at Hogwarts, and she wasn't even a beater. Lily played chaser but she was an aggressive chaser. She wasn't afraid to give some pushes or throw a few elbows if it meant that she would get the quaffle.  
>"I'll try," Lily said smiling up at her mother. "Bye dad!" she said, giving her father a tight squeeze.<p>

"See you at Christmas Lilu," Harry replied kissing his daughters forehead. Lilu was the special nickname Lily's dad had given her. It was short for Lily Luna.

Grabbing her bag and Pablo's (her owl) cage, she stepped onto the train and shut the door. The train started to move and Lily leaned out the window to wave to her parents. She continued waving until the train turned and they were out of sight.

Lily jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She turned around to see Scorpius' grey eyes staring down at her.

"Scor!" she squealed as she hugged him, not able to contain her excitement. No sooner had she pulled away than Scorpius laid a hand on her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"Man, how I have longed to do that again," he said smiling. Lily smiled back at him. He grabbed Pablo's cage and wrapped his arm around her leading her down the corridor. "So when do you want to talk to Albus?"  
>Lily sighed. She knew she had to talk to her brother but she had been dreading the moment. "Soon," she replied, "But I should go and find my friends first." She took back Pablo's cage and kissed Scorpius goodbye before continuing down the train in search for her friends.<p>

She was almost to the back of the train and had still not seen any sign of her friends when suddenly a hand darted out of a compartment and pulled her in making her drop Pablo's cage and fall to the ground. "Merlin Ali! You could warn a person you know!" Lily said to her friend standing over her.

"I know, but what fun would that be?" Ali (short for Alice) Longbottom reached down and pulled Lily to her feet.

"So a little birdy told me that David Thomas was planning on asking you to the first Hogsmede trip," Annie Wood said to Lily, giving her friend a knowing smirk.

"I told you before and I will say it again," Lily groaned," David and I are just friends!"

"Well I think he has a little more than friendship on his mind," Annie replied, loving the reaction she was getting out of Lily.

"They boys been in love with you since first year Lils," Alexa Creevy added.

"You guys are impossible!" Lily said glaring at her friends.

"But that's why you love us," Ali said smiling as she engulfed Lily in a hug.

The four friends talked until the compartment door opening made them fall silent. "Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" Scorpius said standing in the doorway.

"Sure," Lily replied, getting up to follow the tall 6th year. The sound of her friend's giggles made her blush.

"I haven't seen Al the whole train ride which is weird because he usually sits with us. I think we should just talk to him now and try to get all of this behind us." Scorpius said leading Lily down the train.

"Ya sure," Lily grudgingly agreed.

They found Al standing in the corridor and staring out the window at the passing greenery. "Al?" Lily called out gently. AL turned his head towards her. "We need to talk," she continued.

Albus glared at her and Scorpius for a second but finally nodded and let them lead him to an empty compartment. The three sat down, Al on one side, Scorpius and Lily on the other.

"Well," Albus grumbled, "talk."

Lily and Scorpius both looked at each other, not sure how to start. "Well first you need to know that absolutely nothing happened that night. Ok?" Lily said, looking pleadingly at Al.

"Fine, nothing happened, whatever. Anything else?" Al replied coldly.

"Um yes," Lily looked up at Scor and he nodded, telling her to continue, "Scor and I are sort of together now." Lily saw Albus tense up but he stayed in his seat.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"No,"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"If the need arises,"

"If the need arises! Lily, they're your parents! They have a right to know!"

"Al, please, just hear me out. You know Dad doesn't really like Scorpius that much and if he ever finds out about us than he will be angry. He might try to hurt Scorpius!"

"Lily! Do you hear yourself! You think Dad would really hurt Scorpius just because he doesn't like you two being together! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM THEM!"

"Al! Dad has told me repeatedly that he does not like Scor and he has told me repeatedly that he would not tolerate me having a relationship with him-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO HIM AND NOT GONE AFTER SCOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Al didn't have a reply to that. He just sat their, opened mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out. He was expecting Lily to yell at him but he was not expecting her to yell that.

"Al," Lily said after a few moments of silence passed, "we're going to tell mom and dad but only if this lasts. We didn't want to start a war with my family and end up realizing that we didn't need to if this relationship doesn't work. But we also thought that you had the right to know."

"Why? Because I caught you two together that night when you were doing 'nothing'" he said sarcastically.

"No, because you are Scor's best friend and my brother and you had the right to know."

Al was silent for a moment as he thought this over. "And I am the only one who knows?"

"Yes,"

"And you are not going tell anyone else?"

"Not unless we feel we need to."

Al thought all of this over again. "Fine," he said after a few minuets had gone by. "I don't like it," he said as he got up, "but I accept it." Lily and Scorpius both looked at each other, relieved smiles on their faces. "And Scorpius," Al said turning around to look at his friend.

"Ya?" Scorpius replied nervously.

"Hurt her, and I hurt you,"

Scorpius smiled, "you have nothing to worry about Al,"

"And Lily,"

Lily looked up at her brother, surprised. "If you hurt Sco-"

"Ya ya I know. If I hurt Scor you will threaten to do something to me but you actually won't because I will convince you not to, and I will bring you onto my side and turn you against your friend-"  
>"Hey!" Scorpius interrupted in mock offensiveness.<p>

"Oh, Scor you know I'm kidding. Why would I ever leave you?" Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck and started to pull him towards her when Al called out.

"EWW god! Can't you wait till I leave!"

"Can you hurry than," Lily replied with a sly smile.

Albus fake gaged before hurrying out of the compartment.

"Now, where were we?" Lily asked.

"Right about here," Scorpius closed the gab between them and kissed Lily, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. _Oh yah, _Lily thought, _I could get used to this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<br>****Remember to review  
><strong>


	8. Agree to Disagree

**Sorry this took so long, I have been really busy. This chapter is really just filler but it was needed filler.  
><strong>**Thank you to Jessvampswolvessoulfinders, AleydisEcho and Lily the Amazing Evans for reviewing the last chapter.  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Agree to Disagree

First term was almost over and things had been pretty uneventful. Scorpius and Lily's relationship was still a secret to everyone except Al. The relationship was still a secret but not exactly invisible. Lily's friends were always pestering her, trying to get her to tell them what was going on. No matter how many times Lily denied that anything special was actually going on between herself and the handsome Slytherin, they kept on insisting that there was and threatening to make Lily's life hell if she didn't tell them. But Lily stuck to her and Scorpius' agreement. No one was allowed to know.

It was tricky though, keeping such a big thing a secret. Trying to find times when they could sneak off with each other. They skipped almost all of the Hogsmede trips so that they could spend sometime together in the castle without as many watching eyes. They asked Albus to cover for them a few times so that they could spend some time together and at first he would grudgingly agree but after a while he started to say no. Albus didn't like the fact that they were hiding their relationship from everyone.

James started getting suspicious as well. He started to notice that Lily seemed to be always glancing over at the Slytherin table but when he asked her what she was looking at she always replied with one simple word, "Nothing." So Scorpius and Lily being together was a secret, but not a very well kept one.

. . .

Lily was sitting alone in her dorm room finishing up some last minuet reading when a banging at the window made her look up. There was an owl at the window carrying a letter. It was Scorpius' owl. Lily opened the window and the owl came in and dropped the letter on top of Lily's bed. Lily fed the owl one of the treats she fed Pablo and off it went.

Lily tore open the letter and pulled out a single sheet of parchment.

_ We need to talk. Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower tonight at midnight._

_ -Scorpius_

Lily was anxious all through dinner. Scorpius had been acting funny for the past few days. Always saying that he couldn't hang out with her because he was to busy or just saying that he had a lot on his mind when she asked if there was something bothering him. She guessed she would find out what was bothering him tonight. But she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"You okay Lils?" Alice asked taking a seat next to her.

"Fine," Lily replied, not really registering the question as she searched the Slytherin table for golden blonde hair.

"Aren't you going to eat," Ali asked nodding her head to Lily's uneaten dinner.

"Not hungry," Lily replied, still not paying attention.

"So I made out with you brother today," Ali lied, trying to get Lily's attention.

"That's great,"

"LILY! WAKE UP!" Ali hit the table snapping Lily's attention back.

"Sorry. Um yah, we were talking about charms."

"What is up with you Lils? You have been completely distant this whole past week! You won't talk to me, you won't talk to Annie or Alexa, and you won't talk to your brothers. What's up!"

"Just had a lot on my mind is all."

"Cheer up Lils. It's almost winter holiday! Presents, family, fun. Come on, you should be excited!"

"I am. I'm just tired is all. I think I'm going to go back to the common room, I have a lot of work to do." And with that she pushed her uneaten dinner forward, got up, and hurried out of the great hall.

"What's up with her?" Alexa asked Ali as she and Annie sat down.

"No idea," Ali replied, her eyes still on Lily as her friend headed towards the stairs.

. . .

At 11:55 that night, Lily quietly got out of bed, slipped on her shoes, grabbed the Marauder's map which she had taken from James' trunk earlier that day, and tip toed out the door.

When she arrived at the astronomy tower she found Scorpius sitting by the edge looking out over the lake. She walked over and sat down next to him, "Hey you," she said quietly.

Scorpius just gave her a nod.

"Nice night," Lily attempted again.

Scorpius nodded again.

"Okay Scor, what's up?"

"We need to talk Lils,"

"Ya I know that. You told me that in that very loving letter you wrote."

"Sorry, I wanted to have most of the talking face to face."

"So what do we need to talk about?"

"I think we should tell you parents."

"No,"

"Lily com-"

"No Scor. We have been over this. No."

"Lily we have to tell them sometime. Come on it's been three months-"

"Exactly, it hasn't been that long."

"The longer we hide this from your parents the less they are going to accept it."

"I said no Scor."

"God Lily why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Why do you! I have already told you that I thought we should wait!"

"Lily I am trying to make this work between us! Your idea will just cause problems!"

"So you think that I'm not trying to make this relationship work! Who is the one that has been avoiding me for the past week!"

"I had a lot on my mind!"

"So you say,"

"I have been trying to figure out a way to keep this going without telling your parents but I can't think of anything! We need to tell your family!"

"I SAID NO SCOR!" Lily yelled, her Weasley temper kicking in.

"GOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GRYFINDOR LILY! YOUR ACTING LIKE A COWARD!"

Lily fell silent. She stared silently into Scorpius' grey eyes, trying to keep her composure. When she couldn't take the angry look in his eyes anymore she got up and started heading towards the door.

"Lily wait," Scorpius called out grabbing Lily's arm.

"What,"

"You said that you didn't want to tell your parents because we didn't know if this was going to last,"

"Yah?"

"Well I want this to last. I want to be with you Lily and no one in your family will be able to keep me away." Scorpius pulled Lily in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would be a fool to let you go," he whispered in her ear. He leaned down pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Lily," he whispered again.

"I love you to Scorpius. Always have and always will"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! I reply to everyone that I get :)<strong>


End file.
